seireiteifandomcom-20200216-history
Rathan Zerif
'Personality:' With all the new chages that have been going on Rathan has settled into his possition as Lieutenant well. Having a new Captain he is getting used to is taking some time but he and her seem to be getting along well. He has started meeting a lot more people and much to his own supprise there are people coming to him for advice. With all the changes going on with the squad he is taking them in stride and trying his best to adjust to them. With having gotten a forge for the barrack now he dose spend any free time he can there or sparring. He is found of making replicas of shikai releases as he feels that getting used to the shape and feel of the releases are important. He is also working on improving the training dummies constantly and happy to use his free time on that. As of resent he is also taking requests to make whatever people would like out of metal as he is a rather skilled blacksmith. Stats- AD 1 55 stat pool Han(Defense, Hit points, Stamina)-10 Rei(Spirit energy)-8 Hak(Physical Combat)-8 Sei(Energy control)-3 Buk(Weapon Control)-16 Hoh(Speed)-10 Total points earned: 5 Points spent: 5 Points left: 0 'Zanpakuto:' *'Unreleased: '''It has a slight curve to it as a standard sword with a dark black hilt werapped in cloth. Nothing else about it stands out about it. *'Shikai: Having and odd relationship with his sword he is closer to afraid of it then anything else. As such he used a nickname for his sword to decease it's power and infulance. '''Kage is the weaker release changing the shape of the blade to a Katana with a 6 foot chain on it ending in a crescent blade. It dose not give any stat boost or anything other then allowing Rathan to use the swords ablities and the shape of the sword itself. *'Kage no shihai-sha': The release changes both the sword and the sheath he uses. The sheath becomes a dark shadowy black with chains running up it vertically up to the top. The chains then leave some slack to allow him to wrap it around his hand or wrist or to spin it. The blade is a long midnight black Katana with a foot long chain that can change it be up to 20 feet long anywhere inbetween that ends in a crescent blade that fits perfectly in his palm. *'Bankai- '''Kyōfu no oni Kage no shihai-sha (Dread Demon Lord of Shadows) When Rathan enters Bankai many things happen most noteable are the leathery wings that he gets and the horns that come out of his head. Also there are chains that forum around his body much like his spirit the chains dangle off the horns and arms and such. At will he can make the chians rattle in an eerie dreadful song. The new skill he gets is '''Demon's Lair'- 'This errupts chains out from the sword tip in all directions 20 yards. The chains themselves have some give as to when they are pushed but not much. Holding the hilt of the Zanpakuto it allows you to pass though the chains unhindered. The chains can be damaged but are rather strong. They will hinder sight movement attacks (Think Tosen's Bankai but chains and less hindering vision though it gets movement more.) Rathan as of now can do this twice in Bankai the first time is right at the release of it. *'Inner world: '''A place of shadows and darkness that roll around. There is less of a light source it just seems that things around you are less dark, it feels odd yet not uncomfertable unless agitated. Set in a forest thick with trees and the trees are wrapped in chains. There is a compleatly chained off area as well nothing is known other then Rathan is not fond of it and Kage claims to of been "Born" there. *Ablitys: Passive- Draws in the shadows around it constantly to wrap around the blade making it harder to see and judge where it is. Shadow Storm'''- Unleasing the shadows wrapped around his blade in a whirlwind of slashes that also black the view the more the better in terms of power. Able to launch it away up to 20 feet from the tip of his blade. Also he can keep it wrapped around his sword to add more power to it.' Shadow mimic'- Needing to stab into a shadow first and then draw it up it makes the shadow copy who ever it belong to. It can only take a set number of hits depending on the amout of power of the opponate, the stronger they are the less hits it will take. The shadow mimics their every move and is solid so you can not see though it. 'Apearance:' *'Physical: '''He is a slim looking guy that tends to watch everything around him. The golden eyes are the stand out of him as they always seem to be watching in and out of combat. His dark hair is kept in a short croped with a goatee that is always trimed neatly. He is of slight build making his strength a supprise for someone so thin. *'Clothing''' **''Shinigami: Standard out fit nothing outstanding seen. **''Gigai: ''Has yet to be used. 'Biography: *'''Childhood: For as long as Rathan could remeber back he was a slave to a ruthless crime leader Drevard. He was put in the arena fighting for his life from the age of six and killing to stay alive. The treatment was rough leaving him afraid of people touching him. He had no social skills or way of learning so he mimicked the people around him trying to avoid as much anger as he could from the brutish man. As he grew older his habit of mimicking stayed with him as he kept away from people only getting near people when fighting. As a gift to make him stronger Rathan was given a Zanpakuto though he was warned that it was worth more then his life would ever be. If anything ever happned to him Drevard would kill him in the most painful way he could think of. As such he treasured the blade more then anything never letting it out of his sight and rarely out of his hands. A few years after that he met the captured academy student Arand Zerif who was put in charge of healing those that did not die in the arena. Rathan and Arand became very close as Arand was the only person he ever talked to more freely. They spent about two years together having a deep and close relationship that was ended though Rathan dose not talk about what happned and blocks the memories off himself. *'Shinigami training: '''For reasons yet discovred Rathan tends to copy people around him and show little of his own personality. This is showen in his fighting as well as he will copy the opponates attack styles and combat movements when able. When it is something he can not copy or do he tends to move around a lot more and fight with a mix of sword strikes and kicks. When his Zanpakuto is release he tends to spin it on the chain and use that for distant attacks and speedy cuts when in close. Never hesitante about a killing blow though. *'Shinigami: The longer he has been in the Seireitei he has slowly come into his own. He still is bad at making many friends or leaving a good first impression on most people. Resently he was given permission to make improvements to the Squad 7 training ground and went at it with his all. He is still improving what he can when he can but his passion for weapons and training others is plane to see. He is looking for a spar almost every day not being able to break the state of constant combat he is used to. He has made a small close group of friends that is new to him and tends to tease those he feels close to. If he is not found training sparing or watching a spar he is out somewhere making a pot of hot chocolate or apple cider. He currently has a full year supply of both in his possestion hidden in his room. Apon being moved up to lieutenant Rathan has tried to lead by exsample more and more. He rather see people come into their own as a Shinigami their own way and just strives to show them by doing.'''